Faultering Hand of Providence
by FireStarter2
Summary: Please RXR!! ... A dark shadow covered the sun and stole the heat from the air. The wind began to pick up and scatter leaves and debris into the sky....
1. Shadow of Anguish

Title: Faltering Hand of Providence 

Autors: MoonFox (Kay) and FireStarter 

Rating: Um... this chapter would be PG-13 for the graphic details 

Summery: When choices are made differently the consequences of   
destiny change drastically. Time split and things are changed, the   
original Gundam Wing Pilots are dead. Team 2 has been called in to   
help in the fight against OZ. The war is concluding in an evil end.   
When a new technology is discovered, will the time lines collide and   
help our fearless hero's? or will Oz spread their influence to other   
planes of existence? 

Disclaimer: We don't own Gundam Wing. We do own our original   
characters. Please ask before using or archiving. Plagiarism will be   
dealt with in extreme. 

Author babble:   
Kay: WooHoo! Firestarter and I are co-authoring a story FINALLY! 

Wufei: Oh no you're not! 

Hannah: Not happening! 

Heero: Damn Onnas 

Meiran: Uh… NOT! 

Duo: I'll use my magic and make Kay's Internet go down! *ZAP* OUCH! 

Kimi: Oh no you don't. One, you don't have magic, two this will be   
my first feature story. I will be the lead character, and nothing   
can stop that. MUWHAHAHA 

All the anime characters: *EVIL GLARE* 

FS: Oh don't be such party poopers. The next fic after this will be   
a 1x… *whispers to Kay* is he 3 or 4? 

Kay: Um… Oh boy… *thinking* WAIT! They don't know about that yet.   
Shhhh. 

Trowa, Quatre, and Heero: *looking nervously at each other* 

FS: OH! Hehe. So how are we gonna work this fic? 

Kay: AU definitely AU. Probably some angst, humor, death, destruction,   
and mayhem, sappy ending! We will be gods of our own fan fiction! I   
mean we want to get you know who *wink, wink* you know where *nudge   
nudge* with you know who. 

Duo: Say no more, say no more, know what I mean. 

All: *sweat drop* 

Hannah: DOH! 

Kay: Someone, gag her please. 

FS: Alright fine. How about we put them through the Bermuda Triangle? 

Hannah: Oh like that hasn't been done before! *roll eyes* 

Wufei: *slaps hand over Hannah's mouth * Onna shut up! Let them do   
it so they can get caught for plagiarism. 

Kay: Hey, I already know its been done before. I like Christy and   
Mel…I DO NOT want to get on their bad side. 

FS: Who are they? 

All: *GASP* 

Kay: I'll send you the link. *wink, wink* , Duo shut up, but yes   
they've done that. I like that story too a lot. 

FS: How does it end? 

Kay: They haven't finished it yet. 

FS: Oh. 

Janette: If you ladies are going to do this… 

FS: YEAH! 

Kay: Right! Good reading!   


CHAPTER 1: SHADOW OF ANGUISH 

A dark shadow covered the sun and stole the heat from the air. The   
wind began to pick up and scatter leaves and debris into the sky.   
Swirling bits were thrown into the trunk of a tree and on the other   
side a figure crouched, hidden from the force. The branches above   
swayed and creaked, threatening to break and fly to the ground. The   
teenage girl pulled at her cloak, attempting to keep it from being   
yanked away. Her shoulder length auburn tresses whipped at her face   
in stinging repetition. Kimi squinted her hazel green eyes trying to   
get a visual of her surroundings. Her Gundam was in the base just   
over the hill, a stupid and hasty decision allowed OZ to find her   
Gundam, now all she had to do was steal it back. 

"Yeah, right, steal it back. No problem." She muttered sarcastically   
against the gale. The storm would not let up any time soon, she knew   
that now. So against better judgment, she took her chances and made   
a run for the base. She ducked down, trying to keep low, but the   
wind did not allow it. Pressing at her back, lifting her from under   
the cloak and urging her forward. It took a great deal of her   
strength to keep herself upright and her footing somewhat firm. 

Just beyond the rise of the hill she caught her first bit of real   
relief. The wind still howled above the crest, yet the protection   
offered here was better than the sapling, enough to allow Kimi a few   
moments to collect herself before the final assault. With Lana and   
Janette dead, Meiran missing, and only two operating Gundums, the war   
was coming to an evil and bloody end. The rebellion would suffer   
another great loss if Kimi's Gundam, Heavy Arms, could not be   
liberated from the holding facility. She could see the OZ base   
about a mile away. It stretched out to the size of a small city.   
Kimi found some bushes to hide in, pulled out her binoculars out and   
settled in to wait for night. 

The wind finally let up as darkness fell, Kimi was already out of her   
bushes and heading to the menacing compound. The security was   
tight. Not a single foot of fence around the base was weak or   
unguarded, she felt a chill of fear as her mind pondered the   
strategy. She felt the hand of Death creeping in closer, waiting for   
her to make that one fatal mistake. She wondered if any of the other   
pilots had felt the same as their time drew near.   
  


*~*~*flashback* ~*~*   
"OZ broadcasting reports that one of the terrorist Gundum pilots has   
been destroyed. The terrorist known as 01, was killed in a suicidal   
detonation of his Gundum after demolishing the plane carrying the   
Earth Spheres finest representatives on a mission of peace. As of   
yet, OBC has not gotten a number of the bystanders that were injured   
or killed." After that Hannah was called in by the Doctors, and began   
to pilot Wing Zero. The transition was a tough one, Kimi recalled,   
especially for the four remaining guys. She remembered watching the   
televised report with Doctor S wondering if her training would be   
needed as Hannah's now was.   
*~*~*end flashback*~*~*   


Soon all five of the teenage boys were dead, Chang Wufei protecting   
his home colony and shielding Meiran from death. Duo, in the OZ moon   
base, along side the OZ defector Hilde. Quatre's mind was taken over   
by the Zero system, he died in the cockpit from a brain aneurysm.   
One by one, until Trowa Barton was the last of the original pilots.   
On a mission, impersonating an OZ soldier, he was found out, and put   
to death immediately. Kimi was thankful that she hadn't needed to go   
in before. Now was her time though and she accepted her destiny   
filled with sorrow, anger, and mortality. 

Then things went from bad to worse. The resistance was failing,   
Lana was charged with protecting Relena Peacecraft in the old Sank   
Kingdom. The OZ troops hit so hard and fast that no one survived,   
and after searching through the rubble, the on board recorder that   
Sandrock carried was found severely damaged. The Doctors were still   
working on pulling the information out of it, with no success. With   
only four Gundums left, and the strongest voice of peace gone, the   
rest carried on with a heavy spirit. 

Janette was the next to succumb to the icy figure she portrayed. She   
was with Sally Po and her group when OZ forces surrounded them.   
Sally later escaped the prison she was held at and carried with her   
the story of how Janette, sick of the fighting and disheartened with   
all the death she caused in a machine built with the same name and   
purpose, had just given up. She was the first of the prisoners to   
die in some type of experimental test that the OZ scientists were   
working on. It seemed as though ruling in one dimension wasn't   
enough for them. Now they wanted to expand. 

Soon, Treize publicly announced that he was taking his followers and   
leaving the OZ empire. He, Une, Zechs, Noin, and a handful of others   
came to the resistance pleading for sanctuary. Treize and Zechs   
brought their Gundams with them. Unbeknownst to any of them a remote   
tracker had been placed on Epions self-destruct mechanism. The   
blast was near the likes of a small nuclear bomb, it took out   
Tallgeese and Shenlong with it. Hannah was out on a mission with   
Wing Zero, and Kimi arrived just prior to the explosion with Heavy   
Arms, parking it away from the others out of her own paranoid need to   
be cautious. 

That day two weeks ago stood out in her mind clearly. Her sleep was   
plagued with nightmares and visions. It replayed on her senses time   
and again.   



	2. Two Weeks Through Hell

CHAPTER TWO: TWO WEEKS THROUGH HELL  
  
"Good to have you back with us, Kimi" Meiran called out as she came running to greet her fellow pilot. "You'll never guess who's here." The sarcasm in her voice and the roll of her eyes told Kimi that the visitor was less than welcomed. She linked her arm through Kimi's and they walked toward the tent city the resistance currently inhabited. Kimi half listened to her companion, her eyes were drawn to the additional Gundums that now stood in the clearing. Above them and far off in the distant sky the sun glared for a split second off of... something... a horrible dread began to fill her soul. Her heart beat increased and her breathing became ragged.  
  
Meiran noticed that Kimi became distant, and followed the brunettes gaze. Not seeing a thing she pinched Kimi in the arm. "Ow."  
  
"Hey, you with me here?" When Meiran received no answer, save for Kimi staring transfixed at the sky she waved her hand in front of Kimi's eyes. "Earth to Kimi!"  
  
"Meiran look." Kimi whispered and pointed to where her eyes were transfixed.  
  
Meiran followed suit humoring her friend, she first saw what appeared to be a swarm of insects. Soon, however, she realized how far away the swarm was and how it grew as it approached. "Oh, hell." She turned and started running toward the main tents. "INCOMING!"  
  
Kimi couldn't move, the fear ran so deep that she was immobile. Her thoughts were at a halt. She started with a jump at the rush of adrenaline that now filled her. From that moment on, only the images were clear. Meiran running towards the Gundums, her mouth open screaming with out sound, her arms flailing, trying to get others attention. Everyone went into a panic, scrambling for weapons. Distantly Kimi saw and felt the impact. Epion began to glow with a white hot fire, everyone froze and it exploded.  
  
Silence followed and Kimi found herself lying face up on the ground. The first aircraft flew over head, dropping mobile dolls. In some part of Kimi's mind they looked like angels when they first came out, and Devils when they touched ground. It wasn't a conscious thought, but it was there. The sound of gun fire crept into the edges of her hearing, the screaming came louder. She lifted her head to watch as blood began to flow over the ground.  
  
She watched as foot troops crowded around the tents. She felt someone grab her arm and begin to haul her away. She was allowed to stand by her dragger when the trees seemed to separate them from the carnage. The leader of the Romefeller corporation crouched near her, watching through the branches. Soon the screaming massacre quieted and Kimi's mind began to work again. She had suffered from shell shock, she knew that now, a state where everything around you becomes as surreal as a dream in which you play no part. She covered her eyes and took a few deep ragged breaths.  
  
At the former base camp crying and moaning drifted from the dying. A man was heard barking orders. Kimi looked through the thick branches and lost the wind she just gained. The OZ soldiers were lining resistance members up. Shoving the captives to their knees in front of what looked to be a firing squad. Kimi heard Trieze make a whimpering sound and saw him tense up more than already was. The white cape he always wore torn and dirty. His elegant clothes sporting blood stains, mud, and holes. She turned back and saw the cause of Treize distress. Une was among those in line.  
  
Kimi also noticed Meiran, Sally, and Zechs. All awaiting their turn at the harmful end of a gun. She placed her hand on Treizes shoulder, as much to steady herself as it was to remind him to stay hidden. The first shot rang out, echoing through the trees. Kimi squinted her eyes closed, not willing to see who was first. Treize drew a breath that sounded like he said Zechs. She forced herself to look. Sure enough, the silver-haired baron lay on the ground, blood pooling throughout his hair. A scream from nearby startled the OZ troops. Shots flew from the place of the scream, and Noin came out running.  
  
She managed to take down three of the enemy before the general in charge lifted his pistol and squeezed the trigger as easily as if it had been a toy gun, he killed Noin. Treize began to cry. Tears silently glistened off his cheeks like dew in morning grass. The general took up position in front of Une, his sidearm pressing into her temple. "Khushrenada! Show yourself now or I kill your lady friend!"  
  
Only the hand on his shoulder and a whispering voice in his ear kept him from revealing his location. "If they want you, they'll keep her alive to use as a bargaining tool." Kimi told him. She prayed that she was right with the assumption. The general gave a count of three, and Kimi was proven wrong. She slapped one hand over Treizes' mouth to keep him from making a deadly sound. Her other went around his shoulders to steady him.  
  
His tears flowed freely and swift. His groans of agony muffled against the flesh of Kimi's palm. She kept hazel eyes on the gruesome scene. The unknown general walked over to Sally Po and Meiran. Looking them over he smiled at each of them with malevolence. He ran a tainted finger along Meirans' jaw line. Promptly and accurately she spit in his face, disgust and hatred burning in her eyes.  
  
She fell back with her cheek reddening from the back handed blow. Sally took the opportunity to jump up and make a charge for one of her captives weapons. It was in her hands when a searing pain ripped through her side. She experienced a moment of hesitation before she spun with the assault rifle, her finger squeezed the trigger. Her faltering cost her as her shot went wide, catching only the generals arm, and his bullet piercing her throat.  
  
Her body was drug aside with the growing mound of newly deceased. Meiran was the only one left, the general turned to the Chinese lady with an icy glare. A young soldier, that seemed to be no older than Kimi, ran into the clearing and frantically whispered to the general. Meiran seemed to be momentarily forgotten during the exchange. A gleam in her eyes shining with deadly malice, before she could act a rumbling motor started. Its ferocious sound reverberating through the clearing, the next thing Meiran knew was darkness. A blow from an enemy behind her and she was rendered unconscious.  
  
Kimi gasped, it was the sound of Heavy Arms engine starting up. She glanced at Treize, questioning his mental stability. He nodded, the look on his face telling her that he would do nothing to jeopardize either of their existences. She returned a single nod then quickly made her way to where the Gundam was parked. Kimi stayed low to the ground, using the undergrowth to cover her movements as she paralleled the general and his men. There was nothing she could do as she watched the general gloat at 'his' find.  
  
The evening passed on, the young brunette returned to the position where she left Treize. The two watched in silence from their hiding place amongst the branches, the OZ soldiers began filtering away. They took with them Kimi's Gundam, and who they thought was the only survivor of the encounter. Conversation passed between the general and an officer, discussing the possible whereabouts of Khushrenada. After a while they gave up, and moved out, dragging a still unconscious Meiran with them.  
  



End file.
